Sanity
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: Months has passed since Simon had his sanity back, thanks to Princess Bubblegum. To enjoy his now joyful life, he and Marceline held a picnic in the Grasslands. They both enjoyed each other's company as they reminisce Simon's past. [Simon and Marcy feels. Not Iceline or Ice KingxMarceline, because it is completely weird and distasteful]


**Uhuh. Another oneshot. But this time, I'm trying to recreate one of the Simon and Marcy feels. So I made this oneshot. Cause they're just so... Ugh! I can't even describe them too well!**

**So guys, enjoy!**

* * *

"Marceline, please slow down. You're eating like a carnivore."

Marceline stopped eating her spaghetti, her favorite food, and looked up to the only person that had cared about her. He looked at her with his smile, shaking his head towards her eating. Marceline pouted, her eyes failing the attempt to do her puppy eyes, like what she used to do when she was little.

"But Simon, I'm really hungry," Marceline said, imitating a little girl's voice. The old, bearded man sighed, and chuckled. He patted her head slightly, and smiled. Marceline remembered the sweet smile Simon would show when they were lost in the ruins of a city all those years ago.

"Alright, Marceline. But seriously, you're going to choke if you eat like that." Simon said, taking his plate of spaghetti and slowly eating it like a proper gentleman. Marceline rolled her eyes and took a sip of her lemonade, and set it beside her.

"Simon, I'm a thousand years old now. I can do what I want, when I want." Marceline said smugly. Simon shook his head. Kids these days, he thought.

"I know you have grown quite a lot now," Simon said, noticing her lips and cheeks were covered with spaghetti sauce. He sighed, and rummaged through the picnic basket. He pulled out a white handkerchief, and leaned forward a little to the vampire's face, then proceeding to gently wipe the sauce on her face. Marceline didn't do anything to stop what Simon was doing; she sat there, looking to his eyes. Eyes that show love and care, not the cold and madness that he had years ago.

Simon leaned back, finished cleaning Marceline's mouth like a little child he knew and recognized years ago. He set the handkerchief down beside him. "But you will always be a little girl to me," Simon said softly, smiling. The vampire couldn't help but smile a little and chuckled.

"Okay, okay." Marceline simply said, and continued eating her food. Simon looked at her for a moment before sighing and ate his food as well.

Neither of the two said anything after that, as they continued eating her food. Both enjoying the lovely, small picnic that Simon planned, and held in the Grasslands. The afternoon sun shined brightly in the sky, accompanied by white fluffy clouds floating around. The birds happily singing them a soft yet relaxing song, Simon thanked himself for choosing the right day to set out the picnic for him and Marceline. Every now and then, he would glance at her and smiled as Marceline ate her food slowly. Just what he told her to do.

The silence progressed for a few minutes, neither awkward nor weird. Just silence. Silence that seemed oddly peaceful, according to Simon.

"So, Simon?" Marceline said, as she had finished before Simon finished his. He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He simply asked.

"How do you feel? Y'know, after you got your sanity back…?" Marceline asked nervously, looking away. Simon seemed surprised when she asked him the question. It has been months since Princess Bubblegum had helped Simon, formerly the Ice King, got back his sanity. Marceline, along with Finn, Jake and Bubblegum, were all happy when Simon had returned to his old self. And he was surprisingly greeted by a tight embrace by the vampire queen herself. She embraced him tightly, streaming down tears of joy to his clothes. Simon remembered how Marceline had missed him for so many years, and he didn't do anything to get his sanity back. Guilt struck his chest, he knew how much he means to Marceline.

He turned his head, staring at the Ice Kingdom, now abandoned and not ruled. He smiled, and looked back at Marceline.

"I feel grand. In fact, I feel like as if I've been given a new life. One that was more cheerful and full of glee. I wanted to thank Princess Bubblegum again for helping me with getting my sanity ba- Oof!"

Simon didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, when he was being tightly embraced. He fell back, still surprised who was hugging him this tightly. Until he heard soft crying on his chest. He looked down at his chest, shocked once he found out the one and only Marceline, crying once again. He could feel her hot tears spilling on his clothes. The soft cries of the vampire made the old man's heart shattered. He didn't like it when Marcy cried and cried, just like she used to when she was little. He would hugged and comfort her, telling everything will be alright. He wanted to do that once again. His arms slowly embraced around the vampire, rubbing her back gently as she started to hiccup.

"Please don't leave again, Simon. Please don't leave me alone…" Marceline said repeatedly between cries. Simon sighed, and continued rubbing her back in comfort.

"I will never leave you, Marcy. I promise with all my heart." Simon softly assured, as they continued to have their embrace.

What seems to be hours, Marceline finally pulled back from the embrace, still on top of Simon. She sniffed, the sight of it made Simon's heart break even more. He could see the sad, little girl he founded standing in the middle of destruction, crying her heart out without anyone to hold her. He wanted to hug for as long as he wanted. Simon's thumb ran across the vampire's cheek, wiping the tears that were still streaming down her eyes.

Simon smiled. "And I thought you're already grown up."

Marceline giggled. "Shut up."

Both of them laughed happily, forgetting what had happened moments ago.

* * *

***sniff* No, I'm not crying. I just ate hot rice. Oh, who am I kidding? This is both sad and happy!**

***sniff* Well, anyways! Thanks for reading this oneshot that is full of feels! What do you guys thing? Leave a review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**TSR signing off.**

**Ciaooo!**


End file.
